


Apprentice

by FanficCentral30



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Interview With the Vampire, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Apprentice, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: A young apprentice is struggling with conforming to his new life, endowed upon him by his Master.....and lover. (Brain's POV)
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Kudos: 17





	Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is heavily based on Interview with the Vampire. There is no mention of blood but it is implied. I dunno if i wanna continue this or not. Enjoy!

The fog was more thick than I remembered, caressing the bounds of the lake, the celestial moon gracing her light upon us. My partner leaned against the foyer, sweat dripping from his cranium, glancing at the young lady who lay still, motionless amongst the floor. “Go on,” I breathed in haste, my partner trembling, directly gazing upon my eyes. “I….I can’t, Brain.” His ears flopped downward, tears dripping, his body trembling and looking upon the young lady. “Why hesitate? You need adequate sustenance. Hurry!” My partner slowly walked to the young lady and gently picked her up, pulling down a bit of her strap to expose her neckline. He leaned closer, tears still dripping, lips trembling but stopped short of touching her flesh, letting her go and sobbing. “I C-Can’t. I just can’t. I don’t want to hurt her, Brain. I’m sorry!” My body trembled in utter anger. My young partner who I have taken under my wing...so to speak….has yet to grasp the full extent of his changes. 

“YOU ARE NOT APART OF THEM ANYMORE!” I yelled out, stomping my way towards him. He rose up and started stepping backwards as I stepped closer to him. “They threw you out on the gutter like refuse and you were weak and perilous. I took you under my bosom and gave you a new life. This woman is a whore who preyed on young men who had wealth. IF you were a part of them, she would have taken everything you had. She had it coming.” I grasped my partner’s collar, pulling him until his nose was pressed to mine. “If you do not sustain yourself, you will die and I will not allow that to happen.” I proceeded to cup his cheeks, holding them firmly, my sharp eyes piercing through his soft shades of blue. “You belong to me, love. Remember, we bonded together and I will not allow anyone to have you.” To accentuate the point, I pulled him closer into a kiss, deep and powerful. His cheeks reddened and accepted the kiss, as I suckled on his lips a bit. Soon our connection parted, our breaths willowed from the intensity as I grasped his wrist, leading him to the women. I crouched down and lifted her up, without hesitation, biting on her neck. I pulled away, eyeing my partner. “There, I prepared for you, but next time, you will have to do the entirety of it.” My partner wiped his tears and crouched down, placing his lips around her neck. I lingered by his side, looking around for anyone that would head our direction. My partner rose up, licking any evidence of his sustenance, his body trembling from the nourishment he had just experienced. “I’m so sorry madam,” he softly spoke, sniffling, “Please forgive me.” 

I grasped his wrist once again, rising him up from the ground. “Good, love. I am satisfied that you have had your nourishment. Now, let us head off in haste.” I quickly walked to the carriage with my partner in tow, bringing him inside and having the driver take off to our estate. “We shall rest for the evening and Prepare for tomorrow night.” “Why, Brain? What are we doing tomorrow night?” I glanced at my partner’s soft orbs, creasing him a smile. “The same thing we do every night, Pinky! Make sure you're nourished and try to take over this wretched world!” I closed the gap between us and pressed my body close to his. “But, before we do that, we must affirm….our bond!” With that, I once again claimed his lips in a heated kiss as the carriage approached our estate.


End file.
